1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent light-emitting element has attracted attention as a thin, light-weight light-emitting source, and an organic electroluminescent display device including a large number of organic electroluminescent light-emitting elements has been developed.
As such an organic electroluminescent display device, for example, JP 2012-216338 A discloses a configuration including: on a thin film transistor substrate on which thin film transistors are formed, a pixel separation film (second insulating film) that defines pixels; first electrodes (lower electrodes) each formed for each of the pixels; an organic film that covers the lower electrode and the top of the pixel separation film; a second electrode (upper electrode) that covers the top of the organic film; and a counter substrate disposed on the upper electrode.